


The Struggle of Grief

by Sumi



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: She stared at the blank piece of parchment, the words refusing to come out. It was a letter Angelique didn't want to write, but for political purposes it was a necessary evil. The Congregation of Merchants needed to be informed of Constantin's death.
Relationships: De Sardet & Kurt (Greedfall)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	The Struggle of Grief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koanju (verstehen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verstehen/gifts).

She stared at the blank piece of parchment, the words refusing to come out. It was a letter Angelique didn't want to write, but for political purposes it was a necessary evil. The Congregation of Merchants needed to be informed of Constantin's death.

_Dear Uncle,_

__

__

__

_It is with a heavy heart that I am writing you this letter. With deep regret I must inform you that your son, Constantin has passed. He unfortunately became afflicted with the malichor due to treasonous actions of a rogue scientist from The Bridge Alliance. After months of bravely fighting this sickness, he finally succumbed to its effects earlier this month._

_By the time you receive this letter, funeral and memorial services would have already taken place. The man responsible for purposely inflicting the malichor plague on my dear cousin is facing a trial where we hope justice will be served._

_Fear not that New Serene has and will continue to flourish despite Constantin's untimely death. We have one of Constantin's most trusted advisors acting as interim Governor for the now. I am also lending my expertise in order to make sure New Serene stays on its intended course._

_Cordially,_

_Your Niece Angelique De Sardet_

When it was done, Angelique dropped the quill as if it were poisonous to the touch. She refused to give her uncle the satisfaction of thinking Constantin had failed and it was Angelique who had to put a stop to him. It was more complicated than that, but her Uncle’s dislike for her cousin ran deep. He would jump on anything.

The knowledge that she had been the one to end Constantin's life would only further solidify her Uncle's stance. He would see it as yet another mess Angelique had to clean up. While it was true that there had been no other way to stop her dear cousin, it may never have come to fruition if Constantin hadn't been purposely afflicted with the malichor.

Then again, the same could be said if Angelique listened to the warnings. However, she just kept insisting her cousin be cured-- no matter the cost. Fitting for her to be the one that was fated to stop Constantin. It could have been no one else. He trusted Angelique completely and that proved to be his undoing.

Angelique didn't think she'd ever forget the look of hurt and betrayal that flashed in his eyes when the dagger perforated his flesh. Never did Constantin consider Angelique turning on him. He truly thought she would understand his reasoning and ultimately come to his side.

Perhaps a part of Angelique was painting such a lie to her Uncle in order to lessen her own guilt. Whatever the reason, Angelique did not intend to let her Uncle know the truth. It was likely that one of the other factions could attempt to reach out to the Prince, but she felt confident in their continued alliance that they would keep quiet.

A knock at the door drew Angelique's attention away from the letter. She was seconds from asking who it was on the other side of the doorm but they beat Angelique to it. Not surprising given who it was.

“Can I come in, Green Blood?”

Angelique walked over to the door, a coy smile playing at her lips as she opened it. “Honestly Kurt, would it stop you if I said no?”

He gave a snort of amusement, arms coming to cross over his chest. “Your excellency, it sounds as if your accusing me of disobeying orders.”

“Oh I wouldn’t dare,” she teased, moving out of the way to allow him into the room 

It didn’t take long for Kurt’s eyes to drift to the untouched plate of food the housekeeper brought up hours ago. Angelique had honestly forgotten it was even there. She had been so focused on composing the letter to her Uncle and reliving the moments of Constantin’s last few weeks that it completely slipped her mind.

“Green Blood, you’re going to drive yourself to an early grave if you keep going on like this,” Kurt said, voice taking on a serious tone.

Angelique swallowed. “I appreciate the concern, but I have no intention of joining my cousin. Even if it’s where I belong.”

The words tumbled out before Angelique could stop herself. Time seemed to stand still until Kurt gathered his composure. She knew he wouldn’t let it go. One of her oldest and dearest friends would never let such a statement stand.

“... Kurt, I--”

“Don’t Angelique,” Kurt snapped, cutting her off almost instantly. "Your cousin would have your fucking head if he ever heard you talking like that. You belong here with us-- me.”

She figured it must’ve been the combination of Kurt addressing her so intimately and the mention of Constantin that pushed her over the edge. When Angelique broke, it was her master of arms who was there to pick up the pieces. If it were going to be anyone to find her in such a state, it should’ve been Kurt.

In a matter of an hour, Angelique had composed herself to the point of being able to form actual sentences. She looked at Kurt who had stood by her side through it all. Experiencing such a burst of emotion was not something Angelique was a fan of. At the very least it was over.

“Feel up to eating now, Green Blood?” Kurt asked, hand hovering just inches from the green mark decorating her cheek.

Angelique sighed. “I suppose so. If I don’t you’ll never let me hear the end of it will you, Kurt?”

He laughed. “What do you think your excellency?”

The letter on Angelique’s desk remained unsent, but not forgotten. After she was done eating she would have to prepare it to be sent out to her uncle. For now Angelique would try to focus on taking care of herself. It seemed like an impossible task without her dear cousin still in her life, but perhaps with Kurt and her friends by her side she could attempt it.


End file.
